Prove It
by secondbutton
Summary: In which Vegeta asserts his dominance and Bulma turns the tables. Essentially a PWP. Vegeta/Bulma.


Hi everyone! I'm back with another VB. I love this couple. (:

This took me a whole afternoon (I totally was _not _procrastinating on two projects or anything of the sort) but I think it turned out well. First time I've ever posted a PWP even though I have a bunch of ideas for them. This one is set after Buu, but before Tarble. I did some timeline research because apparently I was a little off in my last VB. I'll edit that eventually. Anyway.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Touch yourself."<p>

"... What?"

He examined his hand boredly, as if he hadn't just asked her to completely bare herself to him. "You said that if I watched the children today, you'd do anything I asked." He got up from his seat on the chair across the room and walked deliberately toward her, his body language exuding dominance, virility, and most obviously, desire. "Now, woman, take off your clothing. All of it. And touch. Your. Self."

"But Vegeta, I-"

He locked gazes with her, his dark eyes swimming with heat and his finger lightly traced her cheek. Leaning in, he whispered, "I never took you as a person to go back on her word."

Her head turned sharply toward him, and he didn't need to look at her to know that her brows were furrowed in defiance, eyes flashing with that trademark stubbornness that so drew him to her. "I'm not."

"Prove it." His hands wandered down her arms and he clasped her hands, directing them to the first button on her blouse in a blatant command. He could sense only the slightest tremble in her, the only sign of her trepidation. He had never asked her to do this before, but recently he had heard her pleasuring herself in their bathroom. At first Vegeta had been surprised, insulted even. Were their mutual activities in the bedroom not enough to satiate her?

"-embarrassing, Vegeta."

He chuckled humorlessly, saying, "You show shame now, Bulma? Just yesterday I heard you in the shower." He circled her like a predator, hands behind his back like they were discussing the weather. "At first I wondered if it was because you thought me incompetent in bed, but I quickly dismissed that notion."

She was naked now, arms crossed under her chest, chin raised arrogantly. Just the sight of her bare form was enough to send a jolt through to his groin, but he refused to satisfy himself. There was time for that later.

"Was I incorrect in doing so?"

She sighed exasperatedly. "If this is your way of fishing for compliments about your relentless libido, Vegeta, you already know that I-"

"Answer the question."

She rolled her eyes. "No. You weren't incorrect."

He nodded in acknowledgement. "Now touch yourself."

"Wh- I'm hardly aroused, Vegeta. This isn't exactly romantic."

"'Hardly aroused'? You were plenty horny in the bathroom, woman. Don't act like you don't enjoy your own body."

"I'm not wet."

"Aren't you?" He grinned ferally at her, assurance radiating off of him. He gently removed her arms from her chest and ran his hands down her torso, noting her shiver. "Let's make a bet then." Once again he leaned down to her ear, inhaling her scent and allowing himself a languorous kiss on her neck. She gasped under his ministrations and leaned into his body, her tiny hands grasping his shirt. His own hands traveled down her torso until his fingers hovered over her curls.

"If you're not wet when I touch you, I won't make you do it and we can forget all about this. But if not..."

He plunged two fingers into her then, his grin turning positively predatory as he met no resistance. His thumb found her clit and her walls clenched in response, attempting to coerce his digits into moving deeper inside of her. "Yesssss." Bulma raised a leg and wrapped it around his waist, brushing his groin and he held himself back from rubbing against her hips. He allowed her a few weak thrusts onto his fingers before declaring, "You're wet." Her eyes snapped open. "Not fair, Vegeta."

"We had a deal."

"That I never agreed to!" She replied, though her argument was severely lessened, considering the fact that she was still wrapped around him.

"You didn't protest. I interpreted that as acceptance."

"But I-"

He silenced her with a kiss, locking their lips together and soon she was again a submissive puddle on his arms. Securing her against him, he carried her over to their bed. She grinded her center against his groin and he bit back a growl. "You're not going to get out of this by tempting me, woman." He settled her body in the center of the mattress and she replied, with a devious look in her blue eyes, "It was worth a shot."

He settled himself over her before asking, "Why are you so adamant about not doing this?"

"I told you, it's embarrassing!"

He raised his eyebrow questioningly. "I've touched you, kissed you, and fucked you down there. Somehow that isn't the most compelling argument."

Her cheeks reddened. "I know, but..."

"Perhaps you just require assistance."

"What do you mean-"

He took hold of her hand and directed it to her apex while he kissed her. Still, Bulma resisted. Vegeta maneuvred his hand so that his fingers covered hers and directed her middle finger to her and she released a groan as he pushed down in a circular pattern. Finally, Bulma did as she was told and fondled herself under his grip. He grinned in satisfaction; getting this woman to do anything just required a little seduction.

After making sure that she wasn't about to stop, he focused his attention on her chest next, taking a nipple in his mouth and lavishing it with his tongue. He blew air onto her bud and watched as it tightened. He latched on to the other breast and repeated the action before lifting his head and watching her face contort in pleasure. Vegeta released her hand and towered over her once again, before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. She made to move the hand between her legs to his hair but he stopped her, lifting his mouth from hers long enough to say, "Don't stop touching yourself." She nodded slightly before using her free hand to push his face to meet hers again. Her fingers fisted in his hair as he parted her lips and tangled his tongue with hers. He explored every crevice of her mouth like it was still uncharted territory and was pleased when she returned his fervor.

After a while her free hand wandered down to his waistband and tugged in an attempt to remove his shorts. He took the hint and broke the kiss, lifting his shirt off and pulling down his bottoms, freeing himself of all clothing until there was nothing between them but moans and heat. He lowered himself down to her, their similar heights allowing him to line up their bodies so that his groin trapped her hand in between her legs and her nipples poked against his chest. Bulma took this opportunity to attach herself to his neck, kissing and licking and sucking until she was assured she had left her mark while Vegeta nipped his way up her jaw and nibbled his way around her earlobe.

"Bulma..." he rasped. "Tell me... Why were you alone in that bathroom?"

She stilled under him and he paused in his ministrations, lifting himself up on his hands once again as he examined her face. She turned away from him and hurriedly replied, "You've just been so busy training with Trunks and you missed our anniversary-not that I expected you to remember but I had something special planned and you barely even acknowledged me that night!-and when you get back from the GR you're too tired to fully participate in sex and it's been so long since we REALLY made love and-" Her voice got quieter. "I just didn't feel wanted anymore."

"Is that it?"

"What do you mean, 'Is that it'?" She huffed indignantly as she turned her head to face him, eyes blazing with a sudden fury. "Don't dismiss my concerns!"

He ignored her, twisting the wrist between her legs so that her palm was facing up and grinded his very hard, very erect rod against her hand. "I always want you, woman."

Her tirade halted and her expression softened. "Really?"

"Now who is the one fishing for compliments?"

She blushed for the second time that night, and Vegeta absently noted that the color reached down to her chest. "Well if you had been in my position-"

He moved his hand away from her center then, and thrust into her suddenly, completely, delighting in both her gasp of pleasure and the tightness that enveloped him. "Stop talking woman, or you'll make me regret making time for you." She opened her mouth to protest but seemed to decide against it as her face took on a decidedly devious expression. Vegeta had but mere milliseconds to debate on what the look in her eyes meant before her muscles clenched even tighter around him and he squeezed his eyes shut as he bit back a groan.

"Like that, Vegeta? It's what I was practicing in the bathroom. I can get tighter if it's only with my fingers, but let's see..."

Her muscles let up before clamping down on him, and Vegeta wondered how the hell he was supposed to move in and out of her when her channel was so small. She seemed to be able to read his mind however, and said, "Let me be on top." He shook his head. Tonight was about HER submitting to HIM, dammit! "No."

She smirked, and her expression alone was enough to send a strong surge of lust through him. "Try moving then."

He did and could barely manage a couple of inches, but damned if it didn't feel amazing.

"Loosen up, woman."

"I've already told you, Vegeta, I want to be on top."

He tried moving again, but got the same results. "Fuck, woman, what the he'll have you been doing?"

"Kegel exercises. Amazing, huh? I was going to show you on our anniversary, but you completely snubbed me." She was loosening and squeezing rhythmically, and Vegeta was having a difficult time focusing on her words. "But I suppose it's a blessing in disguise, since now I'm even better at them," she purred and emphasized her point with a particularly long squeeze. Why was he so against her being on top again?

"So Vegeta... Are you going to let me up or not?" She was rolling her hips now, and her hands were wandering across his torso. He nodded when both her thumbs started circling his nipples and switched their positions quickly before she could say anything to take away from his ego. He pulled out of her, her shock serving to distract her from tightening her muscles, and thrusted into her roughly, brushing against her cervix as the room filled with the sounds of their moans. He placed both his hands on her hips, intending on pushing up her body but she interrupted him.

"Vegeta, wait-"

"Stop talking woman, and just fuck."

He lifted her body, and she took the hint, loosening until only his head touched her slit and tightening as he slammed back in. Her control was not as refined as earlier as her body allowed him to move under her at will but all Vegeta cared about was how wet and hot and _tight_ she was. Their pace quickly elevated to a frenzy and soon Bulma was moaning uncontrollably, one hand pulling a nipple and the other pinching her clit. Vegeta felt _wonderful _inside her, and she squeezed him desperately in order to completely feel every ridge of his cock.

"Vegeta! Oh! OH! Harder! Harder! _Yesssss_! That feels so good!"

For his part, Vegeta was slamming into her with as much force as he thought she could handle as he directed her hips up and down. His groans mixed with hers and he quickly approached the brink of an orgasm, though his pride prevented him from fulfilling himself until Bulma toppled over the edge. Her pussy milked him for all he was worth, and Vegeta almost thought that he'd be the first to go until he heard, "Don't stop! Fucking hell, don't stop! Faster! I'm so close! More! So close, so clo- YES, VEGETA, YESSSSS!"

Bulma tightened around him as she blindly announced her climax, her ecstasy reaching unexplainable heights, experiencing a pleasure that was simultaneously too much and not enough. She bucked against Vegeta's grip, losing control off her body, unaware of everything but the lights behind her eyes and the cock that was still pounding into her with inhuman energy. She barely noticed as he flipped them and pushed back on her legs so that her knees almost touched her shoulders. He had pulled out of her briefly to switch positions and she missed the feeling of complete fulfillment until he pushed back into her wet slit at an angle, hitting that special spot inside her. She screamed.

Hands fisted in the sheets and hips moving wildly, Bulma approached her second orgasm. "!" Her manic moans only served to increase his pace and once again she was slammed against complete pleasure. "YEEEESSSS!" This time Vegeta accompanied her, his own shout of release mingling in the air with hers as his seed spilled into her womb, spreading a feeling of warmth within both of their bodies. He collapsed against her, but quickly rolled over so that she was on top of him. Panting, they both struggled to catch their breath. It wasn't for several minutes that Bulma felt strong enough to string together a coherent sentence.

"That was... unbelievable." She croaked, throat sore. Vegeta's head nodded against her cheek in agreement and she kissed the corner of his mouth lightly. "Have I ever told you how fantastic you are in bed?"

He smirked at her and nodded, even though exhaustion was written on his face. "But I prefer it when you scream, though I'm sure half the city would say otherwise."

She laughed. "Am I really that loud?"

"Like a fucking banshee, woman."

She laughed again, and Vegeta tightened his arms around her. "If that's what I get for being busy then maybe I should just actively ignore you all the time."

She slapped his shoulder. "You wouldn't!"

"Maybe."

"You jerk! Reunion sex isn't necessarily the best type of sex!"

He moved so quickly that Bulma didn't even realize that he had changed positions until his face was hovering over hers.

"Prove it."

* * *

><p>Thoughts? Reviews would be lovely.<p> 


End file.
